


After the Battle

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little fluffy piece relating to Loki and his wife (a healer) after a battle. Can be read as part of the 'A Thread Between Realms' universe or can be totally unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

It had definitely been one of those days. I really just wanted to get back to my quarters and fall into bed. And then, if at all possible, sleep for the next week. I had been up early every morning this week, attending to the health of soldiers who returned from battle injured. Of course, the battle had ended last night, the victory falling Asgard's way. In true Asgardian style, that meant a victory feast, organised by the All-Mother. It also required the presence of all Asgardian royalty, partners included.

I opened the door to my shared chambers, only to find them empty. I stood there, blinking in surprise for e few moments, before I heard the sound of laughter and cheering rising from the great hall below. The feasting had already started, and Loki would be down in the great hall cheering with the rest of Asgard. He had been fighting with the rest of the soldiers, as is expected of the son of Odin, but he had come back significantly less injured than many of the others. His magic use was slowly becoming more acceptable, and so he was able to do a lot more use in battle.  
I sighed, stripping off my healer's garb. Checking on my patients could only delay me for so long, I could not use it as a reason to avoid the feast entirely. Swiftly I changed into a dress fit for the event, not my battle dress this time, but a deep emerald one. After a quick wash, I prepared myself to join the loud and most likely over enthusiastic, feast.

Slipping quietly into the hall, I cast my eye over the crowded tables and the dancing masses to find either the tall, raven haired Prince of Mischief or else the slightly taller, blonde crown Prince. Thankfully, I spotted the dark haired prince and swiftly made my way over to him. As I approached, he turned to see me and smiled in my direction.  
"How was your day?" He said softly to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.  
"Next question," I replied dryly, as he chuckled.  
"That bad huh?"  
"Yes, that bad," I replied with a groan. "Now will you go get me a drink please?" I was polite, but my tone left no doubt that this was not a question but a request.  
Obediently, Loki raised a hand to signal for one of the serving people over and take a drink from the tray they were carrying. I took a quick sip, feeling the cool drink slide down my throat. It was sweet but not strong enough to burn, just the way I enjoyed it. I sighed in happiness, now turning my attention to the actual proceedings of the room. In one corner of the room, Volstagg was laughing with two children on his lap while Fandral was dancing with at least three ladies of the court around him. I could neither see not hear Hogun, but I had no doubt he was in the room somewhere, and Sif's voice could be heard floating from some point on the other side of the room. I gently rested my head against Loki's chest, allowing myself to stop for a moment and the music to wash over me.

ater that evening, I was sitting on a chair, watching the room at large. A figure sat down gracefully beside me, and I turned my head to see Frigga, the All-Mother sitting gently on the chair beside me.  
"How are you, my dear?" She asked gently.  
"In honesty," I replied, "I am quite tired, however, it is a pleasant evening. And it is reassuring to have all our warriors returned."  
"If not all of them in the condition they left in?" She asked with a small smile.  
"True," I agreed, "But our healers are well trained."  
"They are indeed," The Queen smiled warmly at me, "And due to your work, we are having many more of our warriors return unharmed."  
I laughed deprecatingly, "I would not say it is my work, more Loki's magic."  
Frigga nodded slowly, "That is true as well," she conceded.  
I closed my eyes momentarily, I was tired and would much rather be in my bed.  
"Go," the All mother urged, touching my hand gently. "Your work over the week has been much appreciated, rest."  
I looked towards Loki, words slowly making their way from my brain to my mouth. Before I could actually say the words I was thinking, Frigga spoke up.  
"I will send him up after you," she assured me, "Take your rest, my daughter."  
No one needed to tell me twice.

rue to her word, Loki was close behind me when I returned to our shared chambers. I had barely changed out of my formal dress and into sleep wear, when he gently opened the door. The prince pulled his helmet off his head, slowly putting it on a table as he walked in. Now that I could see him in a better light, he looked as exhausted as I felt. There were dark smudges under his eyes, and his face was gaunt. As he walked towards the bed, I also noticed a slight limp.  
"Please lie down," I murmured to him, "Preferably before you fall down."  
"I am in no danger of falling," He said impertinently, "However, I will acquiesce and lie down."  
He sank down onto the other side of the bed, cheating and using his magic to divest him of his clothing. That alone told me that he was much more tired than he was willing to let on.  
I felt him move on the bed beside me, and suddenly there were warm arms wrapped around me.  
"You did good work this week,min kara," He muttered, breath warm and slightly ticklish along my shoulders.  
"You returned to me," I replied.  
"yes," Loki agreed, "And now you can rest."  
The last thing I heard before I fell into sleep was a muttered, "Provided my brother does not come up with another brilliant idea."


End file.
